


Sunday Best

by meido



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Gen, not very much ryukomako but theyre on a date or sth, spoilers for last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meido/pseuds/meido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki asks Mako what's wrong with Ryuuko. Spoilers for last episode!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Best

**Author's Note:**

> i tweeted a blurb for this story idea and then mira [drew it]() and i had to write a thing ok

“Mankanshoku Mako.”

Mako knew the voice without having to see the owner, but she still swiveled around in her seat, twisting her waist to look up at Satsuki in shock.

“Lady Satsuki!” She started nodding vigorously. “What’re you doing here?!”

“Just ‘Satsuki’ is fine.” Satsuki curled her short hair behind her ear. “I assume Ryuuko is with you.”

 _Just Satsuki?_ Mako sat still for a moment, head tilted back in the middle of a nod, and her mouth opened in a slight oval. Had she become friends with Satsuki without realizing it? No – Perhaps Satsuki was changing her image, just like Ryuuko had said!

“Mankanshoku.” And yet now Satsuki looked annoyed, as usual, her thick brows furrowed and her mouth in a grim line. 

“Sorry!” Mako twisted her whole body now, raising her legs up to sit facing Satsuki. “Umm, yeah, Ryuuko’s trying lots of stuff on! I found this super cute dress and Ryuuko was all, ‘I’m not much of a dress person,’ but I was like, ‘You gotta try one on, for me!’ And then the same thing happened with like ten other outfits! So she’s in the changing room right now! But I don’t think you can go in there, I mean, Ryuuko’s real sensitive about her privacy! Nowadays she doesn’t even change in the bedroom with everyone, she just goes into the bathroom to take her bra off! Isn’t that strange, Lady Satsuki?”

“Just ‘Satsuki’ is fine,” she repeated. Mako covered her mouth. “Then, as she’s preoccupied, I wondered if I could ask you something.”

“Anything, La-La-La…” She stammered for a moment before quickly finishing, “Lay it on me, umm, Satsuki!”

She could have sworn she saw Satsuki smirk a smile, but Satsuki hardly ever smiled at anyone who wasn’t Ryuuko or that butler guy who made the good tea. So Mako decided that Satsuki was finding something “so interesting,” like back when Ryuuko used to fight her. …Did that mean Satsuki was going to fight her? Was she going to ask her to fight?! She didn’t have that two-star uniform anymore! How could – 

“Is something weighing on Ryuuko’s mind?” Mako’s thoughts ceased, and she stared up at Satsuki, surprised, her purple bag clutched in her lap. “I’ve been preoccupied with fortifying Honnouji economically lately and have not had sufficient time to spend time with her, but for some reason, I sense her mood has been low.” 

“Wow,” Mako said, resting her chin in her palms. “You’re real observative, Lady Satsuki!”

“Just ‘Satsuki’ is fine.” Her knitted brow had loosened a little, like she had relaxed. “So, what’s the matter with her?”

Mako looked over her shoulder. The dressing rooms were behind her, all the doors open aside from one at the very end, where Ryuuko’s grey jacket was slung over the shut door. Mako turned back to look at Satsuki, chewing her lip, then finally got to her feet and motioned her down. Satsuki leaned toward her, bowing her head so Mako could reach her ear.

“Ryuuko’s still been feeling sad ever since her uniform got all burned up, remember? I said she could wear mine if she really wanted, but Ryuuko said, ‘Sailor uniforms are made to be grown out of,’ and said that’s what Senketsu said, too! Senketsu was her first ever friend, remember? Well, I think maybe I was her first friend, but Senketsu was really important, too! It’s like losing a heirloom, I bet! She said her dad made that, didn’t she? So I think she’s still trying to deal with that!” 

Satsuki was quiet for a moment, studying the information in her mind, then said, “I see.” She stood upright, smoothing her skirt. “So that’s how it is.”

“Yeah!” She nodded. “I think that’s why she’s all shy and stuff now, too! ‘Cause Senketsu was her best outfit, right? Her Sunday best! But now that he’s gone, she’s probably trying to find her style, you know? That’s how come I took her out shopping today, and how come I’m making her try on all sorts of different stuff! Ryuuko’s gotta get naked again, Lady Satsuki!” Mako suddenly covered her mouth, stepping back. “I mean, Satsuki!”

Satsuki shook her head, eyes resting on the grey jacket. When she didn’t say anything, Mako began twisting at her bag, struggling to speak. 

“Why does she not search for her own clothing, then?” she finally murmured, turning her attention to the store they were in. It was pink and girly, and while Satsuki did notice a few things that would suit her, she couldn’t see much that would make Ryuuko look like, well, Ryuuko. When she looked back at Mako, her expression was one of stupor. “Instead of suggesting outfits for Ryuuko, you should let her find her own garments.”

Mako nodded after a moment, not saying anything for once.

“Clothes are important for a woman’s image,” Satsuki continued, “and Ryuuko must be struggling to find her own.”

Mako began nodding excitedly. “That’s it! That’s what’s making her sad and shy and stuff, she’s looking for her style! She’s only had Senketsu to wear, and now that she doesn’t have her Sunday best, she’s gotta find something new!”

“Indeed.” Satsuki frowned at her. “While you may be helpful in noticing what looks the best together, in the end, the style must be discovered by Ryuuko, and Ryuuko alone.”

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Mako spun around on her heels, nearly dropping her bag. Ryuuko was holding a pile of clothes back in her usual tight jeans and loose, grey jacket. “When’d you get here?”

“Ryuuko,” Satsuki said, adjusting the bag on her arm. “Search out the style that suits only you.” She turned easily, her heel clicking on the wood floor, and with that, headed out of the shop. Ryuuko and Mako watched in silence as she left, one speechless, the other frowning.

“What was that about?” Ryuuko asked, setting the pile near the return area of the dressing room.

“Lady Satsuki was worried about you!” Mako jerked upright, then smacked her forehead. “Just ‘Satsuki’ is fine!”

“Huh? Seriously?” Ryuuko shook her head. “There’s no way, what’s there to be worried about?”

Mako ignored the question and said, “Let’s go look for more clothes!” Ryuuko started to object, but Mako quickly added, “Let’s go to your favorite kind of store!” 

“My favorite kind of store…?” Ryuuko frowned, looking up in thought. “I don’t really know what that is.”

“Then we’ll find it, Ryuuko!” She grasped her hand, pulling her towards the door. “Together!”

Ryuuko laughed, keeping pace with her easily. “Sure, sure.”


End file.
